Application outsourcing providers implement information technology service management (ITSM) systems responsible for incident management and back office operations and separate service management systems (SMS) responsible for managing development resources. Application outsourcing provides service delivery functions through local regional and offshore teams. Some delivery services include application maintenance and product support, development and enhancements, package upgrades, testing services, capacity services, and portfolio of service management.
Information technology service management (ITSM) systems (e.g., BMC Remedy®) provide support for information technology (IT) service support and IT service delivery activities. IT service support activities include: configuration management, change management, release management, incident management, problem management, and service desk functions. IT service delivery activities include: availability management, IT service continuity, capacity management, service-level management, and financial management for IT services. ITSM systems do not manage the details of how to use a particular application or system. Neither do ITSM systems manage the technical details regarding the development of new applications and enhancements to existing supported applications and systems.
Service management systems (SMS) support organizations with the development of new applications and enhancements to existing supported applications and systems. SMS also provides capabilities for demand management, resource management, user relationship management, performance management, and change management.